dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Windy Keys Motel
Windy Keys Motel is a location in Season Eight of Showtime's series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER'']]. It’s a motel on Fiesta Key in which Zach Hamilton sets up a Kill Room. Summary * “Are We There Yet?” Dexter’s neighbor, Cassie Jollenston, is found bludgeoned to death in the same way that Zach Hamilton previously killed Norma Rivera. When Dexter finds Zach's blood under her fingernails, Dexter believes that Zach (his apprentice) broke the code and killed her. He tracks Zach to the Florida Keys via his credit card, and sets off to kill him. He takes Hannah McKay along with him to keep her safe from law enforcement. During the drive, Dexter tells Hannah about Zach and Dr. Evelyn Vogel’s involvement. When they arrive at the Windy Keys Motel, Dexter breaks into room 129, after noticing plastic in the window. He is surprised to find the whole room covered in plastic, similar to his own kill rooms, and a set of knives on the bed. Dexter decides to use the room to kill Zach when he returns and adjusts it to his satisfaction. When Zach later enters the room, Dexter holds a knife to his throat and accuses him of killing Cassie. However, Zach is able to prove that he didn’t kill Cassie and has been stalking someone else - Shawn Decker, a killer who fits Dexter's code. He even has Shawn's body in the trunk of his car. Having botched his attempt to knock Shawn out, Zach bludgeoned him to death. Dexter reprimands Zach for not having properly planned the kill. Dexter instructs Zach on what they will do to dispose of his car and the body. As Dexter is about to get in Zach's car, Zach warns him to be careful because he had cut his finger on a sharp edge of the door handle. Dexter surmises that someone deliberately caused the damage to the handle and then framed Zach by putting his blood under Cassie's fingernails. While they are gone, Hannah takes down the plastic in the room and throws it away. Suddenly Debra Morgan bursts into the room, but Hannah talks her out of arresting her by stating that it would hurt Dexter. In the middle of the confrontation, Dexter returns with Zach and is relieved that they are both still breathing. Debra throws up her hands and leaves, telling Dexter that Hannah is his problem now. Dexter drives Hannah and Zach back to Miami, where they have dinner at Evelyn Vogel’s house. Later that night, Zach is murdered by The Brain Surgeon. Related Pages * Cassie Jollenston * Shawn Decker * Hannah McKay * Kill Room * The Code of Harry Gallery 1 Windy Keys.jpg|Hannah and Dexter arrive at Windy Keys Motel Zach sets up a kill room similar to Dexter's kill rooms.jpg|Zach's kill room WeThereYet.jpg|Dexter holds knife to Zach's throat 2 Windy Keys.jpg|Zach shows Dexter the body of Shawn Decker Zach Hamilton.jpg|Zach's cut finger 3 Windy Keys.jpg|Confrontation at Windy Keys Category:Locations Category:Season 8 locations Category:Businesses Category:Hotels & Motels Category:Indexter